Sarkofag
Sarkofag [ang. Sarcophagus] to Klingoński statek, klasa nieznana używany w 23 wieku. Statek ten był określany jako Statek zmarłych [ang. Ship of the death] oraz jako Klingoński statek flagowy [ang. Klingon flagship] podczas Wojny Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium. Do 2256 roku statek ten należał do domu T'Kuvma dowodzony przez T'Kuvma do jego śmierci, a następnie przekazany dowodzony przez Voq. Do kolejnej zmiany w dowodzeniu doszło po zdradzie zdrady jego załogi składając swoją lojalność nowemu dowódcy, którym był Kol z domu Kor. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Mostek Mostek statku był wielopoziomowy i prawie czterokrotnie większy niż jakikolwiek statek Federacji. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello, Into the Forest I Go) :Z przodu mostku znajduje się duże panoramiczne okno zapewniające widok na zewnątrz statku. Okno rozciąga się na przy poziomy mostku. Większa część znajduje się na górnym poziomie. Mostek składa się z trzech poziomów : *'górny poziom' łączy przód i tył mostku trójpoziomowymi bocznymi przejściami z barierkami na których rozmieszczone są małe pochodnie. Pierwszy poziom rozciąga się od okna panoramicznego do początku konsoli po obu stronach boków mostku. Następnie schodzi się czterema schodkami do drugiego poziomu o szerokości konsoli. Następnie schodzi się kolejnymi czterema schodkami do kolejnego poziomu prowadzącego do tyłu mostku. Na końcu znajdują się kolejne sześć schodków do poziomu operacyjnego na środkowym poziomie. *'środkowy poziom' to obszar operacyjny skąd są obsługiwane systemu statku. Po bokach tego obszaru znajduje się dwu osobowe konsole obsługiwane przez członków załogi noszących kask i naramiennik złotego koloru. *'dolny poziom' znajduje się z przodu mostku, gdzie znajduje się małe pomieszczenie z rodzajem konsoli. Dane techniczne Kadłub: Statek tego typu jest znacznie większy od statku Federacji klasy Walker. Kadłub statku zmieniał się z biegiem czasu, gdyż był pokrywany trumnami, których w 2256 było tysiące. Przymocowane do kadłuba prawdopodobnie magnetycznie lub za pomocą innego rodzaju połączenia między trumną i kadłubem statku. Trumny były ozdobione, a w ich wnętrzu znajdowały się ciała Klingońskich wojowników w różnym stopniu rozkładu datowane od tysięcy lat do kilku godzin. Szczątki wojowników stanowiły część Czarnej Floty. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Analiza oficerów Starfleet. Oficer naukowy Saru uznał, że tworzyły rodzaj pancerza, jego cel był jednak bardziej symboliczny niż praktyczny. Komandor Burnham uznała to za nie skuteczną obronę. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Napęd: Statek był wyposażony w napęd warp jak również formę napęd podświetlnego. Napędy umożliwiały loty międzygwiezdne jak również między planetarne. Broń: W skład uzbrojenia tego statku wchodziły : kierunkowa broń energetyczna i torpedy. Statek posiadał wystarczającą siłę ognia, aby zniszczyć powierzchnię planety klasy M. Systemy obronne: Jako system obronny statek był wyposażony w osłony, które uniemożliwiały użycie transporterów. Maskowanie: Klingoński statek flagowy posiadał moduł maskowania opisywanego jako ekran maskujący opracowany przez T'Kuvma. Starfleet wcześniej nie widziała takiej maskowania. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Inne systemy: Statek był wyposażony promień holujący, który był emitowany z sekcji "szyi" w postaci wielu promieni. Był używany do chwytania statków kosmicznych, ciał martwych wojowników lub innych obiektów. Załoga brak danych Historia 2256 SD 1207.87-1207.89 (data szacunkowa). U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227 znajdując się w systemie UFC 012073 nawiązała kontakt z Klingonami. Dowódca statku Starfleet Kapitan Georgiou po tym jak została przekonana przez pierwszego oficera Burnham o obecności Klingonów w okolicy ogłosiła czerwony alarm. Następnie chcąc ich wypłoszyć statek Starfleet wycelował w obiekt nieznanego pochodzenia działa fazowe blefując zniszczenie obiektu. T'Kuvma zdecydował się na wyłączenie maskowania. Mimo prób kontaktu statku Starfleet, Klingoński statek nie zdecydował się na nawiązanie kontaktu. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 1208.21-1208.27 (data szacunkowa). Statek flagowy pod dowództwem T'Kuvma po zakończeniu rozmowy z Admirałem Anderson z pokładu U.S.S. Europa, NCC-1648 oddał pierwszy strzał w bitwie podwójnych gwiazd. (DIS: Battle at the Binary Stars) 2256 SD 1208.27 (data szacunkowa). Po zakończeniu bitwy podwójnych gwiazd, statek zaczął nadawać na wszystkich pasmach podprzestrzennych i T'Kuvma ogłosił wojnę przeciwko Federacji. (DIS: Battle at the Binary Stars) 2256 SD 1208.27-1208.29 (data szacunkowa). Statek został poważnie uszkodzony przez detonacje głowicy fotonowej, która była umieszczona na ciele jednego z martwych Klingońskich oficerów ściągniętego do statku za pomocą promienia holowniczego. Statek doznał uszkodzenia strukturalnego, utraty środowiska, broni oraz osłon. Statek dryfował w systemie bez napędu. (DIS: Battle at the Binary Stars) Kategoria:Okręty Klingońskiego Imperium Kategoria:Klingońskie Imperium